This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles in general and more particularly relates to disposable diapers and the like. Still more particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers having a multiplicity of flaps along the longitudinal sides of the absorbent core in which the flaps have an elastically contractible distal edge, a fixed edge and a non-wicking, non-absorbent, liquid impermeable leakage resistant member interposed between the distal and fixed edges of the liquid contacting surface.
Disposable absorbent articles are well known and have many uses. For example, disposable diapers are intended to absorb and contain urine; bandages are intended to absorb and contain blood and other body exudates; while catamenial pads are intended to absorb and retain menstrual fluids. In each instance, the disposable absorbent article absorbs and retains a liquid, thereby preventing that liquid from soiling wetting, or otherwise contaminating the vicinity surrounding the point of liquid discharge. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151, which is issued on Jan. 31, 1967 to R. C. Duncan et al. entitled "Disposable Diaper" teaches a disposable diaper intended to absorb urine and prevent the wetting of the wearer's clothing.
Disposable absorbent articles should perform without leaking and several concepts have been proposed to improve the liquid containment characteristics of disposable absorbent articles such as disposable diapers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,548 entitled "Disposable Diaper Having Fluid Trap" which issued to J. Hernandez on Dec. 28, 1976 teaches that the liquid containment characteristics of a diaper can be improved by securing sealing strips of waterproof material to the face sheet of the diaper. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, entitled "Contractible Side Portions For A Disposable Diaper" which issued to K. B. Buell on Jan. 14, 1975 and U.S. Pt. No. 4,050,462 entitled "Disposable Diaper With Elastically Constricted Crotch Section" which issued to L. S. Woon et al. on Sep. 7, 1977 both teach a concept for reducing liquid leakage which involves providing an elastic member in a disposable diaper. The elastic member is positioned so that when the diaper is worn, the diaper is drawn snugly about the legs of the wearer. The elastic causes the diaper to form a seal about the leg of the wearer thereby preventing liquid from leaking out of the diaper.
The disposable absorbent articles of the prior art lack the aspects of the present invention whereby an improvement in the liquid containment characteristics is obtained by providing elastically contractible flaps along the longitudinal sides of the article which flaps have a leakage resistant portion which is non-wicking, non-absorbent, and liquid impermeable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a disposable absorbent article having improved liquid containment characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable absorbent article having elastically contractible flaps provided with a leakage resistant portion which is non-wicking, non-absorbent, and liquid impermeable.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.